1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a three-dimensional fabrication apparatus, and a three-dimensional fabrication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of fabricating a three-dimensional object, an inkjet method, fused deposition modeling, a rapid prototyping method, an inkjet binder method, a stereolithography, and selective laser sintering have been known. According to these three-dimensional fabrication methods, it is normal to fabricate a three-dimensional object by using three-dimensional shape information indicating a three-dimensional shape of the three-dimensional object to be fabricated.
As a method of generating the three-dimensional shape information described above, there are a method of generating the three-dimensional shape information by measuring an object that becomes a sample of a three-dimensional object to be fabricated, a method of generating the three-dimensional shape information based on three-dimensional image data indicating a three-dimensional object to be fabricated, and a method of generating the three-dimensional shape information by adding height information to two-dimensional image data indicating a three-dimensional object to be fabricated.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4,337,571 discloses a method in which a hue range is specified with respect to two-dimensional image data, a region included in the specified hue range is extracted from the two-dimensional image data, and transfer density corresponding to the hue in the region is set with respect to the extracted region so as to add height information to the two-dimensional image data.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,337,571, it is necessary to specify the hue range so that a region to which a user wishes to add the height information is extracted from the two-dimensional image data.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,337,571, the hue range is specified by using data of a general hue circle without using color on the two-dimensional image data. That is, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,337,571, the user himself/herself predicts the hue range in the region to which it is desired to add the height information and specifies the predicted hue range by using the general hue circle data.
Therefore, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,337,571, it is difficult to approximate the specified hue range initially to the hue range in the region to which it is desired to add the height information, and it is difficult to extract the region to which it is desired to add the height information easily.